Solitaire
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Waktu berlalu, puluhan bahkan ratusan orang telah ia rayu, namun hanya ada satu yang dicintainya.


Waktu berlalu, puluhan bahkan ratusan orang telah ia rayu, namun hanya ada satu yang dicintainya.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC (maybe), Canon, Typo (s), etc**

.

…*…

.

Bagi mereka yang kehidupannya terpaksa dijalankan dalam waktu lama, kisah cinta antara personifikasi negara romansa, France, dan bunga bangsanya, Jeanne D'Arc, adalah salah satu kisah paling tragis yang pernah dibisikkan di antara mereka. Kisah itu begitu terkenal, hanya satu bar di bawah kisah heroik Perang Kemerdekaan Amerika yang mengubah sosok perkasa personifikasi negara terkuat pada masa itu, England, menjadi seorang pemuda ringkih yang menangisi perpisahannya dengan sang adik tercinta.

Bahkan, jika ditilik secara historis, seharusnya France-lah yang berhak mendapatkan tropi sebagai personifikasi dengan kisah paling tragis. Pada akhirnya si alis tebal itu berhasil mendapatkan kembali America pasca perang dunia kedua dan menjalin hubungan yang baik. Namun France, apapun yang terjadi, sepanjang apapun tali waktu yang dititinya, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan Jeanne-nya kembali.

"Woi, France! Sebutkan lagi alasan mengapa aku harus membantumu membereskan rumah sialan ini!" teriak mantan personifikasi bersambut perak dari ruang keluarga. "Brengsek! Barang-barang siapa saja ini?! Kenapa bisa sebanyak ini?!"

France hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan sahabatnya dari ruang keluarga. "Oh, _Mon ami_, bukankah semalam kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Kau mengatakannya saat aku mabuk! Mana aku dengar!" Prussia masih saja memprotes sambil melemparkan berbagai macam buku tua untuk disimpan di dalam gudang.

"Janji tetaplah janji."

"Dasar tidak _awesome!_"

Tak mengacuhkan protes dari sahabatnya, France memutuskan untuk mengangkut satu per satu pajangan tua yang sudah lebih dari lima dekade tak pernah disentuhnya, jangan tanyakan sudah berapa tebal debu yang melapisinya. Ia bahkan sudah tak dapat melihat lagi siapa pria yang berfoto dengannya di dalam pigura perak yang terpajang di lemari kaca ruang tamunya.

"Hei, lihat! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!" Spain yang dapat jatah membersihkan perpustakaan berteriak riang untuk kesepuluh kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir.

France memutar matanya. "Kali ini apa lagi yang kau temukan, _Mon tomate_," ia bertanya tanpa rasa tertarik sama sekali.

"Jangan bra milik wanita atau lipstik lagi, kumohon," lenguh Prussia dari ruang sebelah sambil melongokkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Kali ini beda! Ini benar-benar menarik!"

Spain adalah personifikasi yang baik, masalahnya ia selalu menganggap apapun yang ditemukannya sebagai benda yang menarik, dan selalu heboh menunjukkannya pada teman-temannya. Sudah beberapa ratus tahun sejak terakhir kali France menganggap serius penemuan seorang Spain.

"Kali ini apa lagi, _Mon tomate_?" ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan memasuki perpustakaan, di belakangnya Prussia mengikuti sambil menggerutukan bulu Gilbird yang berubah cokelat akibat debu di buku-buku tua Fance.

"Lihat ini!" Spain menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan beludru hitam yang ditemukannya. "Aku menemukan ini di meja!"

France membulatkan matanya melihat benda yang dibawa oleh Spain. Dia bilang dia menemukannya di mana? Di atas meja? Argh, France mulai membodohi dirinya sendiri yang lupa menyimpan benda itu sebelum kedatangan dua sahabatnya.

"Whoa! Itu kotak cincin pernikahan!" Prussia bersorak riang. "Kali ini kau menemukan benda bagus, Spain! Bah, aku malas mengatakannya, tapi hari ini kau _awesome! _Ayo buka dan kita lihat siapa calon pemilik cincin ini!"

"Jangan!" France berteriak sebelum Spain sempat melakukan apapun pada kotaknya yang berharga. "Kembalikan padaku!" ia memerintah sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati sang negara pecinta tomat itu.

Spain mengelak ke belakang dan menyembunyikan kotak itu di balik tubuhnya.

"Kembalikan," desis France.

"Lempar padaku, Spain! Jangan sampai si mesum itu mendapatkannya!" Prussia melambaikan tangannya memberi kode pada sahabatnya yang berkulit kecoklatan akibat terlalu lama berkebun.

Spain sudah mengambil kuda-kuda melempar saat France berteriak.

"BERANI KAU MELEMPARKANNYA, AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU!"

Mereka membatu pada posisinya masing-masing. Spain masih dalam posisi pelempar, Prussia masih dalam posisi siap menerima dan France yang berada di tengah mereka. France adalah negara yang tenang, jarang sekali seseorang dapat mendengarnya berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan seperti ini. Kali terakhir teriakan kemarahannya terdengar adalah saat Germany berhasil menginfasi tanahnya perang dunia kedua lalu.

Dengan sigap France segera merebut kotak hitam itu dan memeluknya di dada. Tatapannya masih setajam tadi, mengancam siapapun yang pernah berniat buruk pada kotak hitamnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia berjalan menuju salah satu rak dan mendorong sisinya hingga bagian rak tersebut berputar dan menunjukkan ruangan di baliknya.

"France?" takut-takut Spain memanggil nama sahabatnya. "Maafkan kami. Kami tak tahu jika kotak itu sangat berharga untukmu."

Prussia hanya mengekor saja, masih terlalu syok untuk mengatakan apapun.

Ketiganya memasuki ruang rahasia di balik rak buku. Dan dua di antara mereka terkesiap melihat dekorasi ruang yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah ruang sederhana dengan jendela besar yang menghadap lautan. Tirai putih tipis digantung tanpa terikat berkibar lembut terkena angin dari samudra yang berbau asin. Beberapa tangkai lili putih yang menjadi bunga negara diletakkan dalam vas kuno berwarna biru pucat. Dan di atas segala dekorasi minimalis yang ada, sebuah lukisan monokrom besar tergantung di dinding, di belakang meja yang sekaligus menjadi altar persembahan untuk sosok gadis yang wajahnya terlukis di sana.

"Dia…" Prussia menutup mulutnya. Ya, dia tahu siapakah gadis itu. Sangat tahu. Masih pekat di ingatannya saat dia dan Spain memeluk pundak gemetaran pria pirang itu dan menemaninya menangis hingga malam. Masih jelas juga memorinya saat France mengurung diri dalam rumahnya berbulan-bulan dan tak ingin ditemani siapapun.

France mengangguk. "Ya, dia Jeanne."

Wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum jahil kini tampak berkerut, menunjukkan betapa tuanya dia sebenarnya. Dengan ibu jarinya dia mengusap kotak beludru hitam itu penuh sayang. Dibukanya benda itu perlahan, menampilkan sebuah jepit rambut tua yang sudah hangus di beberapa bagiannya.

"Ini miliknya," France bercerita sambil mengusap jepit rambut itu. "Aku menemukannya setelah kematiannya. Di bawah tumpukan abu yang menjadi bukti terakhir keberadaannya. Jeanne…" Pria pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok gadis yang tertawa riang dalam lukisan dua dimensi. "Jeanne-ku."

Mereka terdiam.

Akhirnya mereka tahu mengapa France sangat protektif terhadap benda itu. Bukan karena harganya. Bukan pula karena nilai sejarahnya. Namun karena segala perasaannya pada satu-satunya gadis tercinta dicurahkannya pada benda itu.

Lidah mereka kelu, tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi.

France, personifikasi yang diakui paling mesum, _play boy,_ dan perayu kelas kakap, tetaplah seorang manusia biasa, yang memiliki hati, perasaan dan cinta. Dan segalanya telah ia persembahkan hanya pada satu orang.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat seberapa banyak gadis dan pemuda yang telah dirayunya. Terlalu banyak, ia sendiri tak dapat lagi menghitungnya. Namun seluruh tetes darah romansanya tetap tertambat hanya pada gadis itu.

Jeanne D'Arc.

.

…END…

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca FF ini. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menulis OTP ini, tapi sampai baru kesampaian sekarang.**

**Akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan drabble yang panjangnya pas 1000 kata. Aku harap kalian dapat menikmati cerita ini. Ide ceritanya adalah sebuah gambar yang aku lihat di Internet, di mana France memungut jepit bunga di bawah tiang pembakaran Jeanne sambil menangis dan… jadilah kisah ini.**

**OK, mungkin cuma itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan FF ini, jadi mohon kritik serta sarannya.**


End file.
